nimbatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
NOTE: Much of this has changed with the most recent Nimbatus release. As of 0.5, for example, there are a lot of differences. Nimbatus comes equipped with a few weapons. But as you explore and defeat enemies, you will acquire many new ones. (Page not yet complete. Reference ☀https://imgur.com/a/a6M4C for additional images/info) Common Weapon Attributes Weapon Rarity Weapons come with differing rarities and associated naming and name colors. This does not affect base weapon damage. *Standard - Blue name, 1 upgrade *Rare - Orange name, 2 upgrades *Epic - Purple name, 3 upgrades Energy Type Energy type does not appear to affect damage.As written in game files *Blue - Cold damage, slows enemies at first and longer exposures freezes them. Deals less damage. *Red - Plasma damage, burns enemies and some enemies might run away when hot enough. Deals less damage. *Green - Bio damage, used for terraforming. When used on terrain will add to it instead of destroy. *Yellow - Force damage, doesnt have additional game mechanics, deals standard damage. Weapon Type *Flamethrower - Low damage and range *Sparkler - Low damage and range *Laser - Low damage, continuous *Bullet - Mid projectile speed, bullet drop from gravity *Rocket - High projectile speed Turret Types All weapons are on a turret. Tower turrets become more prevalent in the late game. *Basic - Forward facing and firing *Tower - Faces the mouse pointer Projectile Weapons (Rockets and Bullets) There are two main projectile weapons: rockets and bullets. Both types deal similar damage and behave similarly, although rockets have additional upgrades available. Launcher Variant Rocket and Bullet Guns can have one of three types. *Gun - 1 shot, 0.16 to 0.2 attack speed *Shotgun - 5 shots, 1.03 to 1.08 attack speed *Sniper - 1 shot, 2.02 to 2.09 attack speed In the image to the right, note the high frequency gun (green), lower frequency burst shotgun (blue), and intermittent sniper (red). Gun Damage Levels Rocket and Bullet Guns come in single and double barreled variants. Both only shoot one projectile. *Single barrel - 14-34 damage, but mostly 20-30 *Double barrel - 39-44 damage Shotgun Damage Levels Rocket and Bullet Shotguns may have 3 barrels or 5 barrels. Both shoot five projectiles. *3 barrels - 50-60 damage, ~0.1 recoil *5 barrels - 85-120 damage, ~0.2 recoil Sniper Damage Levels Rocket and Bullet Snipers may have short, mid, or long barrels. *Short barrel - 277-323 damage *Mid barrel - 378-418 damage *Long barrel - 477-519 Rocket and Bullet System Upgrades Rocket and bullet systems can have multiple upgrades. *Recoil Upgrade 200% (can be used in conjunction with energy upgrades for free thrusters) *Number of shots 200% (Increases spread in addition to projectile count.) *Energy Usage -150% (1/2 usage) *Projectile Lifetime 200% *Big Explosion *Digging Upgrade 200% *Accuracy Upgrade 200% *Low Air Resistance -200% (no resistance Confirmed v0.2.2) *High Air Resistance +200% (double) *Reflective Bullets (proj. bounces off surfaces till lifetime expires) *Sticky Bullets (proj. sticks to surface till lifetime expires) *Less Recoil Upgrade -200% (good) *Attack Speed Upgrade 120% (20% gain) *Shoot force Upgrade 200% (+% to initial bullet speed) *Clusterbullets - Explodes into smaller projectiles upon impact https://gyazo.com/ab98be855fc2339e3da4df08c4d3cdf6 **Cluster Bullets may mix and match between bullets releasing rockets, vice versa, or either on or the other. This appears to be completely random. (11/25/2017, v0.2.2) **Splits into 3 rounds per projectile. **May be delayed beyond initial impact if weapon also has Reflective or Sticky Bullets. Rocket System Only Upgrades Rocket systems have special upgrades not available to gun systems. *Homing Rockets (homes on mouse pointer) *Rocket force 200% (+% to rocket acceleration.) **Can have both rocket force and shoot force. Bug? *Heat-seeking Rockets (locks onto hostile drones) Lasers Laser Beam Variants Lasers come in narrow or thick beams. Thicker beams are shorter. *Long beam - long and narrow *Short beam - shorter but wider Laser Damage Levels Laser damage is based on the number of colored cells. Dig strength seems arbitrary and ranges 15-20: *2 cells - 6-7 damage *3 cells - 8-10 damage *4 cells - 11-12 damage Laser System Upgrades *Laser Range +50% per second (grows from 0 to 1.5x normal length over time) *Reflective - bounces off terrain *Laser Range +100% - double range (fixed length) *Number of shots - two beams instead of one **2nd beam diverges towards the right of the initial beam, instead of an even split down the middle. Confirmed for towers. *Pushing beam - pushes enemies away *Damage Upgrade +120% damage *Energy Usage -150% *Digging upgrade - double digging power *Attracting beam - pulls enemies inward (Bugged at the moment? Appears slightly too powerful pull-wise.) *Penetrating - goes through enemies *Split laser - scatters when it hits References